


Dear Agony

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song fic, Spoilers, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Songfic] [SPOILERS du roman « Star Wars - The Old Republic : Complots » de Paul S. Kemp] [Malgus/Eleena]<br/>Malgus va prendre la décision de tuer Eleena. Mais comment justifie-t-il un tel acte ? Comment va-t-il vivre avec ses conséquences ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, ni le roman, ni le jeu vidéo, ni les personnages, ni même la chanson.  
> Références musicales : la chanson « Dear Agony » du groupe Breaking Benjamin.

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

 

J'ai trouvé la fin parfaite. Elle mettra un terme à ta vie, et à notre relation. Ce sera douloureux, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais si je ne le fais pas moi-même, un autre Sith le fera, car tu es devenue un moyen de pression sur moi, même si aucun de nous deux ne l'a vu venir. Tu es mon point faible, celui que mes ennemis – et ils sont nombreux – exploiteront en premier et sans hésiter. Il te feront souffrir, et ils finiront par te tuer, bien après que tu les aies suppliés de le faire. Tu dois disparaître, Eleena. Tu dois mourir, car sinon ils te retrouveront. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je t'aime mais c'est nécessaire. Vole un dernier baiser, et je planterais mon sabre-laser à travers ton corps frêle.

 

_And I will find the enemy within_

_'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

 

Mon plus grand ennemi n'est pas le Côté Obscur. Ma pire ennemie est ma propre violence, car elle s'acharne sur toi, alors que tu n'as rien fait pour la provoquer. Mais je la trouverais, et je la contiendrais, même si tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

 

_Dear agony_

_Just let go off me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is it the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear agony_

 

Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai tuée. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me hais maintenant, à quel point je veux me tuer moi aussi. C'est une véritable agonie. Cette souffrance est comme une douleur sourde au plus profond de moi-même, comme un serpent venimeux qui rampe vers sa victime avant de la mordre, et elle progresse lentement, chaque jour qui passe m'étouffant un peu plus.

 

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

 

Laisse-moi seul, cesse de t'insinuer dans mes pensées, je souffre déjà assez. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en train de geler. Je suis un monstre. L'amour m'affaiblit, et celui que j'éprouvais pour toi aurait pu m'être fatal si je n'avais pas décidé une telle mesure, destinée à nous sauver tous les deux. La haine me grandit. Je me hais, je hais la plupart des Sith, mes pouvoirs grandissent grâce à cette haine, et mes ennemis Jedi ne m'opposent plus une grande résistance, je les écrase comme des mouches. Il ne reste plus rien de moi. Il ne reste plus rien de nous. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit sur quelque chose de très commun, mais si un lecteur isolé prenait le temps d'un petit commentaire, ça me ferait vachement plaisir ;D


End file.
